Halloween: Revelations
by Romarqable
Summary: The sequel to my previous fiction, Halloween: Reborn. Starting just after the end of Reborn, this similarly long, almost novel book has some new surprises, along with plenty of Myers action for anyone... just to note, it's not my best story...
1. Prologue, Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6

Halloween:

Revelations

Started: January 10th, 2004, 2:18AM EST

"When Michael Myers was six years old, he stabbed his sister… to death. For years, he was locked up… locked away in Smith's Grove Sanitorium. But he escaped; and suddenly Halloween was another word… for mayhem. He needed to wipe out his entire family. He struck them down at night, and always on Halloween. The police tried everything to stop him, he over came them all… and disappeared. The world thought him dead, but I… I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure… Michael Myers… had died."  
-_Dr. Sam Loomis _

Prologue

_The storm had long since past on the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. The dark clouds had passed over… disappearing into a never-ending horizon directed at the future. A sort of dream-like state moved once again over the small town, a dream that would forget things… thing of importance, things that would affect the future. They would forget the deaths… they would forget the countless bodies strewn across the town over the last nearly three decades. They would forget that 'blank, pale… emotionless face.' But there are those whom refuse to forget… and those who can't. That night of terror was forever imprinted on the mind of a young girl, named Gina._

_Halloween night, 2003. A night she would never forget. Her friends, family… all murdered, killed by the man behind a white mask. The evil that plagued the world for nearly a quarter of a century had taken a new death toll… and a new agenda. Under the control of Dr. Terrence Wynn, former head of Smith's Grove Sanitarium, Michael attempted to kill Gina… but was unsuccessful in his attempts. Gina escaped… with the help of John Tate… son of the late Laurie Strode… Michael Myers sister and original Halloween night survivor._

_They escaped into the wilderness of a cabin… with Tommy Doyle… and other survivors. But they were followed… and Gina and Chris were kidnapped. Tommy and John were both forced to Return to Haddonfield… in order to try and put to an end the horror once and for all. _

_But as we all know… true evil never dies. Michael escaped… and disappeared into the night once again. And Gina was left injured…almost near death… after her little brother, Chris attempted to murder her with a kitchen knife. He's gone under the control of Wynn… thanks to the power of the Thorn rune that controls both Michael, and now, Chris as well._

_Chris was locked up, locked away in Smith's Grove… much like Michael was for so many years. He became a catatonic that night; and has not spoken a word since._

_Now, it's a year later… Halloween night once again. Gina was finally beginning to accept the fact that it may be finally over… that the torment she suffered for nearly a year was over once and for all. That once and for all, it could actually be over. But the fates wouldn't have it that way, they couldn't… Michael had followed her, and attempted to kill her once again._

_But she escaped, back into the night… remembering the terror in which was Reborn that Halloween night only merely one year ago. She would be running from the terror, from the evil… from Michael Myers._

Trapped In Haddonfield

"I watched him for fifteen years, sitting in a room, staring at a wall, not seeing the wall, looking past the wall; looking at this night, inhumanly patient, waiting for some secret, silent alarm to trigger him off."

-_Dr. Sam Loomis_

Chapter 1

**"It can't be, it just can't be…" Gina would begin to exclaim, hugging herself lightly and rocking back and forth, as the car continued on down the dark night's road.** "He can't be back… he just can't be!"

John Parker would look to her, but return his eyes back to the road. At this very moment, he attempted to make sense of everything that had just occurred. First, he was having a decent, calm conversation with Gina, a very attractive girl. Everything seemed to be as sane as possible. Next thing he knew, a young girl covered in blood runs up, and someone dressed in a white mask was chasing after them. His mind would come to two conclusions; first, this is some sort of Halloween prank these two, and his friends, we're pulling on him. The second thing, well, was something he really didn't wish to be the truth. He couldn't imagine it to.

That would be that Michael Myers was alive… and back in Haddonfield, and that was him, whom had just murdered someone, and attempted to take the life of this young girl. He would attempt to try and make some sort of understanding of everything- but when some deranged psycho attempts to kill you, he'd have to imagine you too would be unable to comprehend things for a few minutes. As he would calm himself enough to finally speak, he would do it, without ever turning his head.

"Was that who I thought it was, Gina?" He would receive no answer from Gina. She would merely sit there, hugging herself gently, body curled into a fetal position in the passenger-side seat of the car. He would look back into the rearview mirror, back at Kala, whom would be shaking gently, using her hand to attempt to wash blood off of her face.

Gina at this moment would finally click into some state of mental sanity. All this time she thought it had been some terrible nightmare she couldn't wake up from… but now, she came to the realization that she must take control of the current situation. With a calm, and somewhat level head, she would begin to speak.

"John… that was Michael Myers… and he is back… to kill me."

Finally getting some response, he would turn to her only for a moment, and would then return his gaze back onto the road. "I just don't understand why you… and why now."

She would look to him, and merely laugh. "It's his day, that's why."

Looking to her, he would shake his head lightly. "His… day?"

"Samhain. Halloween. Today is the day he must do what he was destined to do."

"What's that," he would say, eyes back on the road. Sighing, she would return the response.

"The entire murder of his family. He killed his one sister… then he got his niece. He got the other sister… and now the only ones left are his great nephew, Steven… and John Tate, Laurie Strode's son…"

"Laurie Strode… yeah… original survivor. She died in a car wreck, didn't she?"

"She faked her death, and hid out with her son. Back in nineteen ninety eight… he found her at a private school she had been working for. He killed more and more… until she believed she got the better of him, and chopped his head off with an ax. But that wasn't Michael… he's too smart for that. It was a cop… Michael had switched places. Three years ago… he found Laurie in a mental institution… and murdered her, too. As I said… all that's left, is John, and Steven. Once they are gone, one hell ends…"

"…And another begins…" Kala finished off Gina's sentence.

"…Yes. For every generation… a single boy is chosen to wipe out his entire family… in order to protect an entire tribe from death… sacrifices to the Druidic Gods."

"It would seem you've done your homework," John would quip.

She would merely shake her head. "Tommy is a good teacher… but no, I don't know half this stuff… I just know what it means."

"…And what's that?"

"…Michaels turn as the chosen one is long since overdue to end. That means… once he kills them both, it ends, and another will be chosen to take his place."

"Shit… I'd hate to be that poor boy right now."

"…That poor boy is my brother."

They would both look to her, faces of surprise running over them. John would once more return is gaze back onto the road. "Where do we go now, Gina? Where can you hide?"

"You can't hide from evil. It knows exactly who you are, where you are, at all times. It follows you. It feeds on your fears… it builds its strength from a person's inability to resist the darkness within themselves. What I am getting at… is that evil is something that can't be destroyed… only stopped for a short amount of time. Until…"

"Until its ready to come back," Kala would say. Once more, they both look back to her, with look of surprises on their face. She would merely look to both of them. "Well… its just… obvious…"

They would return their looks back forward, at the long, windy road. Lights would suddenly appear from ahead, and would blind John and Gina's view. Almost immediately, their hands would shoot up, blocking the blinding light. As it would dim, a van would rip past them, dragging into the side of John's car, damaging it. Instinct would kick in, and John would immediately turn the steering wheel, and the car would veer off course. It would drive through a guard rail, and would begin to fly forward, gently tilting to the side, until it smashed into a tree, falling down. The car would settle down on the grounds, shards of glass and metal debris falling all around the landing spot of the car.

Gina would slowly lift up her head, touching her forehead with her hand. She would pull it back, a warm, red liquid would cover her finger tips. She would immediately act out of instinct, and go to John, whom was trapped in his seatbelt.

"John…"

"Check on Kala!" He would continue to try and open the seatbelt, attempting to free himself.

Gina would pull herself into the back seat, where Kala was. She would gently shake her. "Kala?" There would be no response. Gina's eyes would slowly widen.

"John! Kala… I think… she's unconscious!"

"Get her out of the car, now. I'll be out in a minute."

"But… John.."

"Now! And hurry!"

Without much thought, she would merely nod her head in agreement. She would slowly pull her foot back, kicking the car door open, as she would slowly pull herself from the car. She would grab her, and would begin to pull her from the wreckage. As soon as she got her out of the car, John would scream to her.

"Get her as far away from the car as possible."

"Why?"

"Do it, now Gina!"

Once again, she would not answer back. She would merely turn back around, and would walk forward away from the wrecked car. As she was a good enough distance away, she would turn back to head back to the car. As she would turn, she would begin to walk.

By then, a chain of events would have already began… and the ball had already began to roll. The reason John wanted her to get herself and Kala so far away from the car… was about to become blatantly apparent.

Suddenly, from in front of her, a huge ball of flame would radiate from the car, as she would take a step back. The sudden blast would knock her back on her ass, and to the ground. The car would explode in a huge ball of flame and smoke; flaming debris would float through the air, coming back down and smashing into the ground. Gina would scurry back over to Kala, lying on top of her, in an attempt to block her from getting harmed at all from the massive balls of fire soaring into the air, and would be crashing back down to earth.

An eternity would seem to pass Gina by before she would be able to rise back up from her position down upon the ground..

Chapter 2

**Gina would slowly pull Kala out to the road, dragging her slowly. She would stand, waving her hands at a passing car, which would merely continue down the road. She would rush back to Kala, kneeling beside her. She would gently stroke her cheek, looking down to her. **

"Kala… you better not die on me… you hear?"

She would continue to nurse Kala, while a car's headlights would appear on the road. Immediately she'd rise to her feet, and run out into the road, waving her arms around, screaming. The car would come to a stop, and a young woman would come out of the car.

"Help me," exclaimed Gina, "my friend is hurt badly!"

The woman rush over to the side of the road with Gina, and they would both kneel beside her.

"God, this looks bad," the woman would say, looking up to Gina. "Help me get her into the car, I'll get you two to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital."

Gina's eyes would shoot up to her. "We can't go there," she would exclaim.

"It's the closest one," she returned. "If we don't get her there soon, she may die. Now help me get her into the car."

Gina would just move to Kala's side, and lift her up onto his shoulder, while the woman helped. They dragged Kala's unconscious body to the car, and would open the back door, and lay her down in the backseat. Gina would jump in after her, laying Kala's head upon her lap.

The woman would immediately close the door, and jump back into the front seat. She would put the car back into drive, and would begin to drive down the road.

Gina's eyes remained carefully observant of Kala, worried about her state.

"What happened," the woman would ask Gina, looking at her through the rearview mirror of the car. In the mirror, her eyes would seem to be strong and steady; watchful and curious.

Gina would look into the mirror, seeing her eyes, with a sort of a affixed gaze. "We were in an auto accident… my friend's car veered off the road, and crushed."

"She looks a bit young to drive, isn't she?"

Gina would merely look down. "John was in the car when it exploded…"

The woman would merely look back, and return her eyes back to the road. "I'm sorry to hear that… my name is Maxine… Maxine Fletcher. What's yours?"

"Gina… and this is Kala…"

"…Not Kala Strode, is it?"

"…The same."

"I know her father… a very good man… but why is she out in the middle of the highway, injured, and so far away from her home?"

Gina would look up, and could not come up with an answer. She knew the truth, but was too fearful to speak it. What is the woman didn't believe her? She'd really be in a bind, and she refused to get stuck in one right now. She would merely lie to her. "We were going out of town to Clarksville… there was a party. A truck swerved off into our path, and at the last second, John turned. Next thing I know… the car is totaled, and I'm pulling Kala here from the wreckage."

Maxine would merely nod, using a hand to move brown strands of hair from her ear. She would take another look back, icy cold eyes seeming to glare upon Gina angrily. "I see. The hospital is no more than five minutes from here, she'll be fine."

Gina would look up to Maxine, and would lean in. "Do you have a cellular phone, Ms. Fletcher?"

"I do… why?"

"I need to make a phone call… its important."

She would nod, pulling the small Nokia phone from her pocket, handing it back to Gina. "There… but there isn't much time, so please make it as quick as possible."

Nodding, Gina would look back down at the phone, and would begin to dial in numbers. She would put the phone up to her, and listened through the ringing. It would click over, as she heard a voice.

"Hello… John? It's Gina…" She would look back up to the rear view mirror, seeing Maxine's eyes were temporarily off her. She would lightly whisper to him, stroking Kala's hair. "It's Halloween… John… and he's come back."

Chapter 3

**"All right… I understand. I'll be there in twenty minutes… yeah… bye."** He would hang the phone up, putting a hand on his face. Had it already been a year since that night? He couldn't really believe it himself, that only one year ago, this monster attempted to kill him again. And now he's back… back once more. John would sit in a chair for a minute, just thinking to himself, and attempting to make some sense of what he had just heard.

"Haddonfield Memorial Hospital… that's where I gotta go." He would quickly stand up, and would head to the door. Stopping, he would turn back around, walking over to the mantle of a fire place, where a shotgun rack was. He would pull out a singular barreled gun, and would begin to load it with shells. He would pocket a few more, turning, and heading back out, climbing inside of his Jeep.

Molly would slowly walk out of the house, hearing the Jeep starting up. She would run to it, grabbing the door, and knocking it. John would stick his head out of the window, looking to her.

"Jonathan Tate… where do you think you're going," she said to him, hands resting upon her hips.

"Its that girl, Gina… Michael's after her, and I gotta try and stop him, once and for all."

"John… don't. You're safe here, with me, he hasn't come bac-"

"Because it's Halloween, dear. He only goes after his victims on Halloween."

She would suddenly become frustrated. "Damn it John, I know, I know." She would roll her eyes. "All this bullshit about Michael Myers, and 'thorn,' and some old cult of bed sheet wearers. You don't need to jump into it again, you don't. Tommy can go."

He would look forward. "Tommy can't, I lost contact with him over three months ago."

"Then stay, damn it! We don't have to fight him, we can-"

"Run?" He would turn, looking to her, eyes full of passion and anger. "I ran all my life, Molly. They day I was born, I was running from a pussy in a white mask, who hacks up his family members. I ran that night at Hillcrest, too, and we left my mother to fight him. And I ran away when she was institutionalized, and she ended up getting killed. I can't run anymore, Molly, this ends here, and tonight." He would look to her, pulling the car in drive. He would look away, as the Jeep would slowly pull off down the road, away from Molly, who would merely stand there, utterly speechless.

"John Tate… you'd best come back here." She would slowly turn, and walk into the house, shutting the door. She would walk into the kitchen, as the phone would ring. She would merely shake her head. "That's probably him calling to apologize to me."

She would slowly walk over, picking up the cordless phone, and talking.

"Hello?"

"Your time on this Earth is done now, Molly Tate." That deep voice would rumble through her ears, as she would look up, and turn to her side. Just outside a window, she saw that man… the man in black. She would drop the phone to the ground, looking there. Once more a voice would radiate from the phone.

"Happy Halloween." Just then, there would be the loud cry of a gunshot, following by shattering glass. Molly would never see the bullet coming at her, which would rip through her skull like a knife through tin foil. Her near lifeless body would limply fall to the ground, as the man in black would lower his gun, and turn away, jumping into the van, which would take off down the road back into Haddonfield.

Chapter 4

**Gina would slowly carry Kala into the hospital, looking all around. Immediately, the nurse at the main desk would rush into the back, calling for assistance.** She would rush back out, taking the young girl, and putting her on a stretcher. Gina would merely watch as she would be carted off into the great unknown.

Maxine would follow in after they had moved Kala into the main part of the hospital. She would walk up a nurse, and would whisper something to her.

Gina was too much in deep though at the moment, to notice. She was wondering if Kala was going to be all right. She didn't even notice as a nurse and a doctor would take her into a room, until she was already inside. They would close the door.

"Hello… Dr. Mixter," Gina would say to the old man. She'd known Dr. Herbert Mixter all of her life. He was, after all, the man who brought her into the world. The man who stitched her up after she cut her chin on a knife, and the own who put the cast upon her arm when she fell from Timmy DuWell's tree house. But all that seemed rather trivial the more Gina would think about it.

"Hello Gina… am I to understand that you were in a car accident with… Kala Strode… and Jonathan Parker?"

She would nod her head. "Yes… Dr. Mixter."

He would look back to a nurse, and she would walk off. He would turn back around, and walk up to her. "Gina… we need to run some tests. We believe you may have some internal injuries. Is that all right?"

She would nod her head once again, as the nurse would once again return, holding a needle. She would test it, as she would move up to Gina.

Gina would back away, looking terrified. "No! I can't be put to sleep!"

"No, Gina… its not sleeping medication. It's a pain reliever."

"But I don't feel any pai-"

"You will, because you're body is running on adrenaline. Once that runs out, your entire body will be as sore as a horses batoot. If we give you this now, you won't feel anything." She would still seem a bit reluctant towards him, even after his explanation. "Come on, Gina… its me… Dr. Mixter. I'm not some psychopathic killer, or something."

She would, still a bit reluctant, move her arm outward. The nurse would prep her arm for the needle. Dr. Mixter would only smile to her. "Only for pain," she would ask.

His smile would widen. "Only for pain."

That smile would calm her fears, almost immediately. She would smile back to him. She would look to the nurse, whom would seem to slowly push back away from her. But she wasn't moving, at all. She stood in the same place. She would turn to Dr. Mixter, who was still smiling. In a deep, and slow voice, she would hear him.

"Goodnight, Gina." But she would only hear the "goodnight." She was unconscious.

Chapter 5

**"Its not right," John Tate would scream at the two beastly guards standing outside of the hospital main entrance.** "I have a right to see my friend."

"In Haddonfield, you have no rights," one would say to him. "No one is allowed to go inside of the building. We have two attempted murder victims… not a single person, especially a shady a character as you."

"This is bullshit!" John would scream, trying to push past them. But they both turned, making a blockade wall, blocking him from getting any further. He would then be knocked back, and would fall onto the ground, ass first. He would look up to them, as they would once again turn back to their stone faced look. He would stand up, walking back to his Jeep. He would climb inside, and would drive off back down the road. He would stop a few blocks away, pulling the shotgun from the backseat, and a pair of binoculars.

He would climb out of the Jeep, and would begin to run back towards the hospital. When he was close enough to be seen, he would hide behind a tree. He would peek his head out a bit, putting the binoculars to his eyes, and looking at the men. He would see a black clothed man walking up to them, and they would turn around, and following the man in black back into the hospital. He would drop the binoculars to the ground, and would run back towards the hospital.

Upon arriving at the parking lot, he could see inside the front entrance… no one was to be seen. This seemed too peculiar to him. He would slowly walk into the front entrance, and would look around. Still, everything seemed quiet and peaceful… far too quiet. He would continue in a bit further when he would hear a step. He would turn, aiming the gun.

"I told you to leave here," one of the bulking men would say. "Now, go, before someone has to get hurt."

"Yeah, that's you." He would pump the shotgun, firing off a single shotgun blast. It would immediately hit the man, driving him toward the ground. John would merely look to him, as something would smash over his head, and he would fall to the ground, dropping the shotgun.

It was the other guard, hard gaze staring down at John. The heavy footsteps would be heard, as The Man in Black, Terrance Wynn, would walk into the room, picking up the shotgun. He would cock it once, a shell flying out. He would do it again and again, until the gun was empty. He would then toss it away, the metal smacking against the ground.

"Jacob… take our guest here down to electroshock therapy… tell Mixter it needs to be full power. And, Jason, you get cleaned up." He would turn, walking away, disappearing down one of the hallways. Jacob would pick up John, lifting him into the air. He would look down to Jason on the floor, he would rise up now, blood pouring from the wounds created by the shotgun blast. They would look at each other, and then, would synchronized, turn away, and walk in opposite directions.

Chapter 6

**Gina would slowly awaken from her slumber. Her eyes would be blurry at first, and she would not be able to make anything out that was in front of her. She would attempt to look all around her, but, everyone was still moving too slowly out of the blurriness. She would eventually get her vision back, and would see she was in the examination room of the hospital. She would look up, and would see her hands were strapped down above her head. She would look all around, and would start to begin breathing deeply. She would cry out for help… but nothing would come out.**

She could now feel some sort of collar on her neck… when she tried to speak, it would seem to not let her. She would begin to cry, now, trying to free her hands from the binds. She would close her eyes; thinking this was a dream; hoping when she would reopen them, that she would awaken from this horrible nightmare. But when she opened her eyes; she was still in that room, strapped down, unable to speak.

The door would open, and Dr. Mixter would walk in, looking to her. "Gina… I'm sorry we had to do this to you. But you can't leave here now… we need you for the sacrifice… to begin to new generation. I was hoping you wouldn't be picked… but I am afraid that your friend Tommy Doyle and that Strode woman and her child ruined things. Now, you and your little brother are stuck with this burden."

He would put his cold hand upon her face, and would pull open her eye, putting the light into her eye, examining her much like a normal doctor would. In anger, she would bite down upon his hand. He would let out a shrilled shriek, and would then pull his hand away.

"Now we can't have that, Gina." He would draw back his hand, slapping her across the face. She would look back to him, tears streaming down her face, but raged filled deep within her eyes. A rage that would enter into his mind, telling him… if she ever freed herself, she would kill him. He would only smirk, turning to the door, as the man in black would walk in, looking to her.

"Its time," he would say to Dr. Mixter, and would turn and leave. He would turn back around towards her.

"Seems things are moving faster than we initially planned. It seems you're about to be Chris' first sacrifice."

He would walk over to her, taking the color off of her neck.

"You have my brother?"

He would begin to prep a needle, turning back to her. "You'll see him soon enough." He would jab her in the neck, and would inject the liquid into her neck. She would grunt, and make one more cry out, before she would fall into the world of unconsciousness once more.

She would awaken, later, just as she had before. She would be tied down; this time, in some sort of cavernous room she'd never seen before. She would struggle to try and free herself once again. But it was useless, as it had been before. She would lift her head, seeing she was in some sort of white gown; she would struggle to free herself.

She would now see Michael in the corner, just standing there. She would not move whatsoever at this point; she was too afraid. Below her, what she didn't see, was the huge crowd of robed figures, and a single one moving forward, and up to just behind her, with a smaller robed figure in front of her. She would look up, as the hood would come off. It would be Wynn. He would look down to her, with a smile.

"And thus… the ritual begins once again… this time, hopefully… won't be interrupted. 'Oh, powerful deity, Samhain… bless us, and take this first sacrifice… to begin a new harvest, for the power of the Thorn compels us all.' Will the bring up the ritual dagger?"

A man would slowly walk up, standing behind Wynn, holding a pillow with a small dagger upon it. Wynn would look down to her, pulling the hood off of the smaller robed figure; it was Chris. His eyes had disappeared; they were now two blackened, and dark, orbs in his eye sockets.

"Oh God… Chris… what have you done to him?"

Wynn would kneel beside Chris, looking to him. "This is your rites of passage… kill for him, Chris. Kill for him."

Chris would turn around, to take the dagger. But it wasn't there. Wynn would turn, but it would be too late; a knife blade was pressed to his throat.

"Once again, your plot is foiled," a voice would say, the one holding the blade to his throat. "Now… untie her immediately, or else he dies."

"Do as he says," Wynn would say, looking back. The hood would drop back. It was Tommy. "You can't win, Wynn."

"I offered this to you once before… and I will again… join us… you'd be powerful… resistant to pain… Tommy… I can show you a world you never believed imaginable."

"And my same answer… fuck you, Wynn."

Gina would get up, and run to just behind Tommy. She would whisper into his ear. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me now," he would say. "Thank me when we get out of here."

"There is no thanks needed, you won't get out," Wynn would say to them.

"He's right… a screw up as always, Dr. Wynn. It's been foiled. Now Michael will need to kill all of them." A voice would say. Light footsteps would be heart, as both Gina and Tommy would turn towards the voice. A man, dressed in a suit, would look to them, with a bit of a smile.

"Who's that," Gina would ask, looking at the man's mostly bald head.

"It… can't… be…" Tommy would say, backing away from Wynn, whom would move forward, past the form.

"Who is it," she would demand from him.

"Dr. Loomis… I… its not possible. You're dead!"

He would merely laugh. "I'm not dead. In fact, I'm very much alive."

Tommy would shake his head almost immediately. "Its not possible, you died!"

He would pull up a hand gun, aiming it at Tommy. "You fool. You don't get it, do you. Why do you think Michael didn't kill me from the very beginning? It was never Wynn in control… it was me. I relinquished that title, to Wynn… so I could lead those whom were up for sacrifice to their deaths." He would cock the hammer back. "It is unfortunate you did not take Wynn's proposal. I will have to kill you now."

There would be a cocking sound, and a gun barrel would press into Loomis' back. "Drop the gun, you son of a bitch."

Loomis would laugh. "John Tate…. Or should I say… John Strode. Wait, no… John Myers. Has a better ring to it."

"I will kill you right here and now, if you don't drop that gun."

He would drop the gun to the ground. John would move around to the front, picking up the handgun, and moving over to Tommy. He would hand Tommy the handgun, and would aim the shotgun down at Loomis.

"Poor kids… you really do not understand this, do you? Michael isn't the only one with powers… you know." Loomis would turn around, as those two bulking behemoths would move forward, and would stand behind him.

"No way," John would say, "That's impossible! I killed that guy!"

Loomis would shake his head. "Every resident- every adult resident, of Haddonfield… is with us. Upon turning 18... They join with us. They are gifted with the power of regeneration… much like Michael, over there. Michael is the reason we all live… see… Laurie was the first… she was 17. Anyone with her would not be able to join… thus… the Strode's could not join. Neither could you, Tommy. That night you were with her put you on the list. So is Stephen, Kara and Danny Strode. Oh, and Molly, John? Lets just say things are taken care of."

"You son of a bitch!" He would push in front of Tommy, aiming the shotgun down. The two guards would move in front of him, and he would fire upon them, both of them falling down from the pellets. But immediately, they would stand back up, looking to him.

"You still don't get it, John. Victory is inevitable now. Don't you understand? Everyone was involved… Michael's parents. Sheriff Brackett, Sheriff Meeker. Dr. Mixter… your friend Gina? He, too, was supposedly killed by Michael, and escaped." He would smile, smirking lightly. "This is where it ends for you. This is where it ends for all of you."

Tommy would lowly whisper to Gina. "Take your brother… and run from here. Me and John will take care of this. Get that girl you brought with you… and get the fuck out of here. My car is parked behind the building… now… run."

"But I can't leave you guys."

"Go!" John would scream to her. She would look up, and would listen. She would pick up her younger brother, and would begin to run as fast as she could out of the cavernous room. She would run out now into some sort of boiler room. She would look back, and hot on her trail, would be none other than the Shape. She would let out a quick scream, and would continue to run, still holding her brother closely to her. She would run into a corner, and would be trapped. She turn around, as The Shape would appear, a knife clutched into his hand.

She would back into a corner, looking forward at him. She would look to her, tilting his head. She would scream, clutching to her brother tightly.

"Take this, you son of a bitch." Michael wouldn't have enough time to react. A metal pipe would come down, hitting a valve handle. A giant gust of steam would shoot out, the valve handle smacking into Michael's head. He would fall off the walkway, falling down to the ground. Once the steam would clear, there, standing in front of her, was John Parker.

"My God, John, you're alive!" She would cry out, moving toward him. He would put his hand out, as if stopping her. Then, she would see it. The mark of thorn upon his wrist. She would look back up to him, and would hug to her brother tightly. She would back up once more, into a corner. She would lower down to her knees crying out for help that would never come.


	2. Interlude, Chapters 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12

Interlude: Mrs. Mini Blankenship's Boarding House, 1995

_There were a series of diaries and articles that Tommy Doyle, original Halloween night survivor, had compiled as a list of references into Michael, and the Thorn rune._

Thorn: The Guide to The Rune

Patrick Murphy

What is Thorn, you might ask? Thorn is an ancient rune, used by the Celtics. According to certain folklores, Thorn was the most important of the entire alphabet of runes; it was, in essence, the one rune to rule them all. Thorn was said to be able to control one member of a tribe, whom must perform the task of dispatching his entire family line, on the night of Samhain (In laymen's terms, Halloween). On this night, in order to appease the deity of Samhain, the one who was given the gift of thorn (Christian authors and many others would call it the a curse) would need to strike down every single one of their family members, thus bringing a new year of harvest for a tribe.

This one with the gift of thorn, would have a mark; it would be upon his (or her) right hand wrist, and would be a line, with a greater than sign connected towards the top, but a but of the top would still be further erected then the greater than sign. This would mark the one who is accursed with it; but also, the tribe would wear this same marking upon their wrist.

Legend would say this would put a protective spell upon the tribe; as long as someone was afflicted with the curse of thorn, each tribe member would be protected from death, and famine. The only way this could be broken is if the ritual to take away the power of thorn was done, or the thorn carrier was to succeed in his mission, and thus, the generation would be open to death and famine, while the new generation would be protected from health scares and famine.

However, such rituals as the harvest, and Samhain have since been proven as merely folktales and yarns, and created by a much more uncivilized era of man. Certain aspects of Samhain, though, still exist in today's culture. On Samhain, also, they would dress in order to ward of evil spirits that might affect them in the remainder of the year, such as crop deities, and famine, and other such believed gods.

As stated above, Samhain was the spirit, or embodiment, of Halloween. He was what the Celtics were in fear of; he was also the one whom they sacrificed to. It is also believed that Halloween was also the most important event of the Celtic year; with the second event, in May, which would be the beginning of the summer, and Halloween the end. Samhain literally means "Summer's End."

The Celtics also believed in one overall leader, whom would control the one with the curse of thorn; he would become the leader of the tribe, and was, usually, the tribe's shaman. He would be the most knowledgeable of the entire tribe; and had a great standing within the tribe. If anyone went against what he said, they would immediately be put up to be sacrificed for the Samhain ritual.

By one person going against the tribe leader, his entire family line would be wiped out. A barbaric practice, yes, but none the less, a strong punishment, proving who the tribe leader was.

Now, once the curse is lifted by any means, a new subject will replace the original, and would sacrifice need to sacrifice his entire line. In the process of when a new cursed being comes into play, the shaman shall be replaced by a younger kinsmen of the tribe, like ushering out the old, to bring in the new order of things.

Normally, the generation under the rule would seem to vanish, all with the exception of the shaman, whom, as its been recorded, would need to be used as the sacrifice for the coming of the new Thorn carrier. His neck would be slit open, ear to ear, and the blood of the former shaman would be used to bless the new Thorn carrier. Once again, a rather crude practice, but things were as they were.

Dr. Samuel Loomis, a resident psychiatrist in Smith's Grove, Illinois, was stated as to say; "Samhain. In order to appease the gods, the Druid priests held fire rituals. Prisoners of war, criminals, the insane- animals- were burned alive. By observing how they died the Druids believed they could predict omens of the future. Ten thousand years later we've come no further. Samhain isn't goblins or evil spirits. It isn't witches or ghosts. It's the unconscious mind. We're all afraid of the dark inside ourselves."

Thorn definitely had a strong influence upon the sacrifices; Samhain was a fire ritual, as Dr. Loomis had stated. However, Thorn, was a totally different aspect. People tend to confuse these two very different things together, and thus, we get lost once more in man kinds stories.

The most recent case of tho-

_The remainder of the document is missing, and seems to have been torn away by someone._

Escape From Haddonfield

"I prayed that he would burn in hell. But in my heart, I knew that hell would not have him."

-_Dr. Sam Loomis_

Chapter 7

**The horrified screams of people could be heard all throughout the cavernous room. **John and Tommy would be firing their guns at the cult members, whom would take a hit, and merely stand right back up.

They would slowly back away, still firing each of their guns, until they were totally empty.

Tommy would drop the pistol, holding out the dagger now, as John would begin to load his shotgun with more shells.

"I never thought I'd say this," John would say, "but if I am to die, it is a pleasure to die alongside with you, man."

Tommy would only smile. "We aren't dead yet, John," he would smirk. John would reload the shotgun, aiming it at Dr. Mixter's head, and would fire. The pellets, upon impact, would make his head explode in a gush of brain matter and blood. However, the body would still continue to move towards them.

John would cock the shotgun, watching the headless corpse continue in after them. "Yeah, but we don't have much longer to live."

Tommy would then have a brainstorm. "If I could get my car… shit."

John would look to him. "What, what?"

"The runes," he would say. "The runes took away Michael's power last time. If I could get them… I could break the curse, permanently."

John would look to him, and then back at the large mob coming after them. "Well, we kinda have a problem. There are these guys, Wynn, and now Loomis, all out there. And don't forget Michael. We'll never get out of here alive."

"Never say never again. After all you've seen and been through, you really think this is the end?"

John would smile, firing off his last shell. "Fuck no." They would both charge into the mob, John turning the shotgun, and using it was a club, smacking one of the cult members in the head.

The two men assault continued, blade cutting away at the flesh of the attackers, and the shotgun coming down, hitting someone in the back of the head, snapping their neck almost immediately with a sickening crack.

Tommy would use the small dagger, stabbing at anything that got in his way. The mob would continue to move in, circling around them. They would continue to fight valiantly, but the maddening hands of the crowd would move in on them, grabbing them. They would try and take away their weapons, hands grabbing for anything they could.

Chapter 8

**She would still cower into the corner, hugging her brother tightly to her.** Jonathan Parker would still move in closer, a hand reaching out.

"You don't know how sorry I am that you're stuck as the one," he would say, taking a step closer to her. "I really like you… but… you are needed for a purpose. We all have a purpose in life. Mine is to take you back to that table, so you can be the first, in the beginning of the new harvest."

"The new harvest?"

"Yes. What do you think happens, huh? That the old generation just dies out? No… they are sacrificed in the burning fires for the new generation to see what's coming. See, we see into the future with these fires…" He would laugh. "And you simple humans just don't understand any of it. This has been all seen… everything that's happened up to right now has already been predicted. Loomis knew it all… and that's why he became Michael's doctor. I mean, really Gina, who would've expected his own doctor being the one behind the plot?"

Gina would look up to him, with an angered face. "You're all insane," she said, looking to him. "I can't believe I liked a piece of shit like you."

"That's harsh Gina," he would say, taking another step forward. "Maybe I can arrange something, where you can live… and someone else will take your brother. Then we can be together. I'm in pretty good standing with Loomis… all you have to do is kill your brother."

"Fuck you," she said, looking up to him. "Go to hell you son of a bitch."

"You don't get it, Gina. This world is hell. Because of that bitch Laurie Strode… she ruined things for us all. Right now, we'd have a new generation… but no. She fought him, and had a son and daughter. That daughter had a child, and so did that son."

"…John had a kid…"

"He did. But unfortunately, that child died during birth. And now that mother is also not longer with us, thanks to Terrance Wynn."

"You bastard," she said to him. "You're gonna pay for what you're doing, you all will."

"Doubtful," he said, taking yet another step forward, looking to her. "Michael is only a pawn in all of this, as am I, as is everyone else. The pieces are moving, and can't be stopped. Michael has been bestowed with the gift of thorn… if only I was so lucky. Look at your brother there… he too, will be given that gift, and be blessed with powers beyond our imaginations."

She would look up to him, with an angered face. "I wanna know one thing, John," she said, anger filling within her.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Where's Kala," she said. "Kala Strode."

"Do not worry about her," he said, taking yet another step forward. "She'll be all right. She saw Michael… so she, too, has to die."

"You better leave her alone," she said, starting to slowly rise to her feet. John would move forward toward her, pushing her down to the ground.

"Sorry, no such luck. They'll sacrifice her… and then eat her. Alive." John would smirk, slowly kneeling down towards Gina.

Gina would merely look down at her brother. She would see his eyes were no longer the color they once were. They had turned black. It seemed to her there was little humanity left inside him. She would close her eyes, hugging tightly to him. "I'm sorry," she said to him, tears slowly streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Chris…"

John would reach for Chris, trying to pull him away. Gina would scream at the top of her lungs. "Get away from us!" She would fight, attempting to get him away from them.

Chapter 9

**John and Tommy would break through the mob, and would run through the maze of the basement of the hospital.** When it seemed safe enough distance, John would stop Tommy, and they would stand there, trying to catch their breath.

"Shit," John would say, taking in a deep breath. "This is fucking ridiculous. I had no idea they had this kind of power."

"Neither did I," Tommy would say, looking up to John. "We're two mice trying to fight off a fucking assault of cats."

"That's the understatement of the century," John would say, looking to Tommy. "We're fighting off tigers."

They would hear a scream from somewhere in the maze of the boiler room.

"Shit… its Gina," John would say.

Tommy would look up to him. "Go get her, and then get the Strode girl. I'm gonna run out to my car, and get the runes. We'll end this once and for all."

John would smile, looking to him. "Sounds like a plan."

They would hear the roar of the mob beginning to catch up to them.

"See ya soon," John would say, disappearing down a narrow corridor. Tommy would turn, and would continue to run down the catwalk, and out of the boiler room.

Chapter 10

**Gina would look up at John, tears filling up within her eyes. **"Please," she would plead with him. "Let it end here… let us go… please."

John's hand would still be grabbing for Chris, as he looked to her. He would slowly pull back, standing a few feet back.

"I'll kill him," he said, "so we can be together."

He would slowly pull a handgun out from in his pant's waist, and would draw back the hammer, lowering it slowly down, aiming it at Chris.

"No, don't!" Gina would cry, hugging tightly to him. "I'd rather die then be with you, mother fucker."

"Oh well… then I guess it'll be a two for one deal today, afterall."

Grabbing the top of the gun, he would pull it back, letting it go, as it snapped back into place. He would aim the gun in such a way, that the bullet would be able to piece through Chris' heart… and right into Gina's.

Gina would look up to him, rage filling up within her. She wanted to put Chris down, jump up, and rip his eyes out of his head, and beat him to death with her own bear fists. But it did not seem to be going that way at the moment.

Just as John's finger began to draw back the trigger, a loud thwack sound was heard. John would drop down to the ground John Tate would walk forward, dropping the gun down to the ground. He would move his hand down, looking to Gina.

"Come with me if you want to live."

Gina would laugh, taking his hand, as he pulled her up to her feet.

There would be a laugh, as John Parker would come to his feet, raising the gun, and aiming it at John Tate.

"See ya," he would say. But once more, he wouldn't get a bullet off in time. A blade would go straight through his ankle, as Michael Myers would pop up. John would scream, attempting to aim the gun at him.

Michael would immediately pull him down off the catwalk. His screams would be heard from the bottom, until the loud sound of a crack was heard. Just then, something would fly up from the bottom, landing in front of them. It was John's decapitated head.

"Better get out of here before _we_ become like him," Gina said, without much of any feeling within her voice then.

"I'd agree," John would say, "come on, Tommy's gonna end this once and for all." He would begin to run past the head, and down the catwalk, Gina following close behind him. He would turn back, running to pick up the shotgun. "Might need this."

They would hear the mob getting even closer, the sounds of knives being sharpened, and guns being loaded up.

Chapter 11

**Kala's eyes would slowly begin to open.** Her vision would be slightly blurred; she could not see anything much best a few inches. She would try and reach her hands up to her forehead, to try and rub it, but her arms wouldn't follow. She would begin to struggle, her hands and wrists seemingly in some tight bindings.

As her eyes would slowly begin to gain normal vision once again, she would begin to cry out, attempting to pull the bindings of leather straps from her wrists. She would try and sit up; yet, her body would not move, either; a large leather strap was across her upper chest, and her torso, firmly holding her in place.

"Help," she cried out. "Help me, please!"

Her eyes would begin to slowly tear, as she continued to struggle beneath the tight bindings upon her wrists. But she would hear no movement outside the door; no sounds of help anywhere nearby.

She would scream out once again, "help! Someone, Gina, help me, please!"

Still, there would be no rescue. She would let her head fall back, and would begin to pull herself once again, trying to pull herself free. She would continue to scream out for help.

She would begin to hear the sounds of quick footsteps coming closer to her room. Closer, and closer. Suddenly, the door of the room she was in would open, a young man would step inside.

She would try to back up, looking up to him. She would try to pull away, as he would walk away. "Don't worry," he said, looking to her. "I'm Tommy… I'm here to help you. Gina sent me here… you're Kala, right?"

She looked up at him. "Gina, where is she?"

Tommy would begin to remove the straps upon her wrists, looking up to her. "She's coming, please, don't worry… everything will be all right, I promise you."

Once the final strap was undone, he would start to head out the door. "Wait," she called out to him. "My leg, its broken… I can't move."

"..Shit," he would say, turning back to her. He would run up to her, throwing her over his shoulder, running out of the room, and towards the exit. Once he arrived the exit, he would run out, and towards the Jeep parked just a little ways from there.

Chapter 12

**Gina and John would still be running, and would finally escape from the maze that was the boiler room of the old hospital.** They would run straight through the old hospital, finally arriving at the enterance. The twins would appear once more, standing in there way. The would both stop. John would turn his shotgun, and would go to swing at one of them.

He would grab the shotgun, and then grabbed his throat.

"Fuck," he would say, as Jacob would throw the gun away. He would do the same to John, John hitting into the wall, the weak plaster would break, leaving a small hole there, as he fell back. Gina would slowly walk backwards, holding tightly to Chris.

Jason would rip apart his shirt, as his blood and entrails would slowly leak out. Gina would let out a sobbing scream, backing into a corner again.

Jacob would merely stand in the background, laughing at the entire situation. Then, something wooden would smack over him, and he would fall forward. Jacob would turn around, a piece of broken wood would pierce through him, as John would push forward, the wood breaking through the weak wall, holding him there.

John would immediately pick up his shotgun, loading up two shells he had found while on the ground. Jacob would slowly rise up, drawing back his fist. John would cock the shotgun, firing wildly. Jacob's entire hand would splinter into ten thousand pieces at once; he would look down to it, and then look back to John. John would cock the gun once more, aiming it a little lower. He would fire, his entire pelvic region area exploding. He would let out a shrilled scream; grabbing down there with his hand and the stub left, falling back towards the ground. John would finally drop down the gun, looking to Gina.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" She would nod, standing up.

They would both run out of the hospital, and through the parking lot. They would look behind them, and Gina would see the one who was pinned to the wall fall forward, almost as if he'd died.

Gina would stop him, and look back. "John! Look, he's dead!"

He would look back, and gently smirk. "That bastard… he did it. He used the runes, and ended the curse." He would laugh, turning back to Gina. "He really did it. It's finally over."

They would hug, when suddenly, the ground would seem to shake. Off in the distance, a large fireball would slowly rise into the air, and they would look over to it.

"My God, that's where Tommy's parked!"

She would turn, eyes widening. They would run towards that street, and would look at the car. It had exploded; erupted into a ball of flame.

"No… God dammit… no!" John would scream, in a fit of rage.

Gina would look on, holding her brother tightly to her.

A form would stand behind a tree, watching them, with a small smirk. It was Dr. Loomis. "You thought it had ended, John," he spoke lowly to himself, looking to John, who had dropped to his knees, in a fit of anger and frustration. "But this is only the beginning."

They would hear the sounds in the distance, of the followers coming after them. John would stand, grabbing Gina, as they would once more attempt to disappear into the night.


	3. I, Chapters 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18

Interlude: Mrs. Mini Blankenship's Boarding House, 1993-1995.

_Found in Tommy Doyle's former home were a series of journals he had written just before the Halloween night 1995 killings occurred. He began them just as he had moved into the place._

October 31st, 1993

Fifteen years, I've waited… fifteen long years. Halloween night, 1978. I was there… when he first appeared. Michael Myers… he came back to Haddonfield… after having brutally murdered his sister fifteen years before. They locked him up, believed him to be catatonic… that he just temporarily lost his sanity.

But, only one knew the real truth, a man named Dr. Loomis. He told everyone that Michael was something… more. Something beyond just some boy who one night stabbed his sister, and never moved, or spoke, again.

Everyone wonders why… why did he wait to come back. I can tell you why… he knew this was the most vulnerable point in Laurie Strode's life… and he had his chance to get away. So… he took it. And that night changed my life forever.

He tried to kill his sister… and almost succeeded. I was there… I saw him… I got a glimpse into those two, black… _evil_ eyes. I've never seen anything that has scared me that much since… not Manson, not Bundy, not anything. The horror movies all play out as some big, joke… try to scare us with our inner most fears. But we don't realize the worst fear of all is the darkness… in which can incase a human being enough to turn him from a human, to something… different.

November 7th, 1993

I've been doing some heavy investigation back into this entire town… back… even into the time when the town first was settled back in the 1700's. I was researching into some notes Dr. Loomis had released several years back, here's one I had found rather fascinating;

Haddonfield: Victims of a Stalker, or Stalker of Victims?

I have been on the Michael Myers case for years, and I do, highly believe, he is still alive. I bore witness myself; I had shot him six times, and burned him alive. But he still came back… for more. He was stabbed, hung; you name it… he probably had it happened to him. Yet, he keeps coming back.

And there is an odd repetition to the way he kills people… I've never once had a report of him murdering a resident of Haddonfield that was not a teenager. Even the mob was from just out of town; visiting for the Halloween festivities. Dr. Mixter was the exception; he is the only single case of a Haddonfield resident over the age of 18 being murdered by Michael.

I attempted to kill him on more than one occasion, yet he seemed to keep coming back… that is why I refuse to believe, even now, that he is dead…

That is the most important parts of the article… the rest of it has no other relevancy. I think Dr. Loomis knows more than he is telling. But he's seemed to disappear… after Halloween night 1989, after Jamie Lloyd and Michael Myers reportedly died in the explosion at the Haddonfield Police Station incident. If I do ever see him again… I know I must find out the real truth behind Michael's madness.

"I do, highly believe, he is still alive," is what Dr. Loomis had said in that brief clipping from that article. I, too, believe Michael Myers is still out there, being hidden away from prying eyes. He has some sort of protector… that's holding him back… that needs to keep his existence a secret from the world, to make everyone think he is dead… and then… when everyone least expects it, he'll come home.

But this time… I'll be ready for him.

I've come to the conclusion, that there is something here in Haddonfield that people are afraid to speak of… something that everyone knows about Myers… but can't say. An inner evil within the town itself… like a plague… taking it over.

Why is the truth hidden from us? Why would something so evil, so sinister… that steals away the children of Haddonfield's lives, be so well protected? I don't know, I just don't know… there's no explanation for it… for any of it.

December 25th, 1993

It's Christmas, but much like every other holiday of the year in Haddonfield, it seems all too bleak; a certain death curse hangs over Haddonfield. Everyone knows in less than a years time he might come back; it doesn't matter if there was an exploded police station, did they ever find any evidence of a man in a while coveralls?

What about there was no body found of a young female? Explain that. Every cop whom was there had been accounted for, and only two bodies were missing; Michael's and Jamie's. And explain why the cops were all shot to death?

It's because they made it look like an accident, and that someone was taking Michael and Jamie, for some sick experiment. I don't know what it is, I just know it something.. I can't even find the right words at the moment; the only way for me to explain it is death.

December 27th, 1993

I've been living in a Mrs. Blankenship's home for two months now, and I've learned something over hearing a phone conversation she was having with someone.

"…you know what this is going to do with the plans… don't you?… No… we need that… yeah… yeah… if all goes according to plan… 1995..."

I didn't wish to get caught spooning, but I continued on my way. I must assume there is a deeper conspiracy here than I thought.

But people might say that's me being paranoid or something; but it can't be so. Wish to know why? Mrs. Blankenship is deaf in both ears. How is she talking on the telephone?

I'm at a rather loss for any further explanation, than the fact that something is seriously up here at this house.

The other tenants, as far as I can see, don't notice anything wrong with this place at all. And I don't know how they couldn't… I haven't lived anywhere as odd or disturbing as this boarding house. Especially with Mrs. Blankenship's attitude… I definitely know there is something wrong with the house…

_The latter entries have no real significance, but restart mid 1995._

July 14th, 1995

Across the street, just a few days ago… a new family moved into the old Myers house. For the last two years, since I've moved here, I've kept a vigilant eye over that house, making sure nothing would enter it, and no new evil could return to finish something they had started almost a decade and a half ago.

Now, the relatives of the family that adopted Laurie, the Strodes', have moved into the old house. I do not know why… but the family seemed rather cheerful, with the exception of their father, an older man with white hair… I believe his name is John. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what's going on. The word is, none of the family knows of what happened in that house, except for John, who was the brother of the man who adopted Laurie Strode.

I will keep an eye out on the family… watch them from my window. Not to be some sort of pervert, no… but to keep a vigilant eye out for them, to see when evil may rear its ugly head back into Haddonfield.

But for the time being, it's safe to presume they are safe… but Halloween is coming closer and closer by the day… who will know what happens when this Halloween passes by…

August 21st, 1995

In the Strode house, a new mystery has arisen. I don't have much time to write, but I'm preparing for it… the end of it all… but one of the Strode's children, Kara, has moved into the house… along with her son, Danny. I can feel something within the air, as we lose the humidity and it slowly turns into the freezing chills of the fall.

Halloween will soon be upon us… and I know… I can feel it this time… he's coming back…

But this time I'll be ready for him.

_That was the last diary found to be written from this journal. There is two pages missing from the diary… which seem to be the final entry…_

Hiding in Haddonfield

"After the initial eight years, I followed it with another seven trying to keep this boy locked up for what I came to realize was that this was no boy, he wasn't even what would be remotely considered a human being. All he did was stare out with blank eyes, staring out to a place I didn't even realize until it was much too late… he was staring out to the town of Haddonfield."

-_Dr. Sam Loomis_

Chapter 13

**It suddenly would get rather warm in the streets of Haddonfield, Illinois.** The heat from the burning car would cancel out the rather cool brisk… and things would begin to feel rather warm. The once bustling streets were now deserted, everyone had gone home to warm themselves within the peacefulness of their own beds, to sleep until the next morning would come.

"Perseverance is the key," a voice would call out within the rushing mob. "If we keep going, we will get our runaways."

The mob would rummage the streets, searching everywhere for the two escapees. They knew if they didn't find them, this would cause yet another year or waiting and planning. They knew that was far too long to have to wait; this would be it… end all, be all.

Dr. Wynn would slowly walk through the crowd, lifting his rather defined chin up a bit, tilting his head to the left and the right; very slowly, and very machine like. He would continue to walk around, and past the old Myers house, looking up to it. Mainly the second story window… he thought his ever vigilant eye had caught some motion. His eyes, almost black in nature, would scan it. But he would then turn away, and continue on his way.

Meanwhile, inside the house, John and Gina watched from the abandoned upstairs window. Gina would duck down, and John would have his back to the wall, gripping his side, and grunting lowly to himself. She would look to him, eyes filled with a sudden rush of worry.

"How's your ribs," she would ask, with a certain questioning look of concern.

"It doesn't matter… how's your brother?"

She would look up to him, with a bit of a look of uncertainty within her gaze. She would then look down to him, stroking his hair gently.

"…I don't know," she would return, looking back up to John. "I just don't know. After that night… when he attacked me… I saw it inside him… I saw something… something I'd never seen before." Her memories would suddenly rush back to her, a vivid, almost… crystal clear image entering into her mind.

"I remember looking at him… he just looked at me… almost as if he saw through me… to some other place. I don't know how to explain it… but I looked behind his back… and saw him holding a knife in his small hand. I asked him, 'What's that for,' and yet, he didn't answer me. I asked him the same thing again, and he didn't answer. Than I saw his eyes… they… they _changed_ into-"

"…A blackness," John would say to her.

"Yeah. That's it… a never-ending… black hole, within his eyes. I saw past it though… and saw something within them… I saw something no human being was ever meant to see… I saw the primal fear of all humans… the darkness. We all have it… if anything I've learned since meeting you and Tommy… its that inside all of us, is this great goodness… but also… equally great evilness. Both of these forces are clashing at the same time… within some of us… the good wins out… and others… the evil is victorious. But the thing is… there is no perfect, good, human being. But there is a perfect evil being… and he stalks us slowly in our dreams, and when we are awake. There is evil everywhere John, and one day, you and I will have to face it… and we may not even make it out alive… but… the fight for the good of humanity is never a battle that has a needless death… for without good… humanity itself cannot survive."

"…Spoken like a true philosopher." John would try to stand up, but would fall back down on his ass. Gina would look to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No… don't go… you need to rest up… if we can survive the night… then it'll all be over."

"It's never over," John would say, resisting the pain, and slowly standing to his feet, walking forward in the room. He would look down to the ground, and then back to her. "We can survive the night tonight, sure… but what about next year? Or the year after that? How many more people are going to die?" He would then stop, regaining his composure. "All my life I've been running from a masked son of a bitch. I've never even seen his real face. He may be a monster… he may be a demon. I don't know. But this has got to end here, and tonight. One last stand, Gina. One last stand."

"…Spoken like a true hero." She would look up to him, and would then look down. "I'm really sorry to hear about your girlfriend, John… I-"

He would look down to her as she spoke, but would cut her off before she could continue. "Gina… right now we need to stay focused… grieving can wait until later… right now… we need to stay alive, and figure out a plan in order to survive the night."

Gina would look up to him, and then lower her brother down to the ground, looking to him. "Chris… please… come back to me… I know you can do it… you just got to fight this…"

"It's no use, Gina," John would say, looking to her. "You'd need to break the curse of Thorn on him… that's what's controlling him. I'm surprised he hasn't gone Exorcist on either of us."

"That's probably because this is a game, John. We're all just pawns being moved along a board… every move carefully laid out. Each movement carefully planned out… its his rules, John…"

"That couldn't be further from the truth," a voice would echo in the room, and the two would turn toward it, the sound of a click echoing through the room.

Gina would look forward, with an astonished look in her eyes. "Daddy…?"

Chapter 14

**Dr. Wynn would slowly walk towards Dr. Loomis, standing right by him; he would look straight up the street, and then behind him. **A look of concern would fill within his face; as though he were in some great distress. His gray haired eye brows would raise, as he would turn to the doctor, and begin to speak.

"If we don't find them, we'll have to wait another year, Sam."

"Do not worry about them, Terrance," he would return, looking back to his old friend. "They are at the Myers house."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch," he would say, a sly grin crossing over his face. Wasn't any normal hunch. You could see it in Dr. Wynn's eyes, he knew exactly what Sam Loomis was talking about.

"Thorn, what a marvelous thing," Wynn would say, slowly starting to make his way forward, toward the old Myers house. "One who is controlled by it loses their will… and is unable to control their actions. So easily manipulated… so complex the procedure… yet so simple in nature. And you Sam, of all people… being able to use one of their own to find them."

"That girl is a very weak woman, I must say," Sam would say, looking to Wynn. "Realize… half the fun of all of this is realizing the hunt is the greatest part of the entire game; but this game has no rules… for the rules were set by me, and thus, I can bend them, break them… do whatever the hell I want to."

"But using her little brother to tell you where they are… that doesn't somehow feel wrong?"

"Terrance," Loomis would say, turning around to him. "You've been at this game almost as long as I have. Are you having second thoughts, my old friend?"

"No… of course not Sam," he would say, a almost baffled look on his face. "But… you said the hunt is one of the best parts of this game. Is it not much of a game if there really is no hunt?"

"You may be right there, Terrance," he would say, continuing to walk down the street, "But I've lived long enough… and its time for a new breed to come into this game. I'd say we're a dying breed, Terrance, but that would be a lie. Because as you know, we can't die. We can be stabbed, shot, hung, electrocuted… nothing will ever kill us."

"…Except for the beginning of the new cycle, and-"

"That is never to be uttered, Wynn," he would say, in a very angered voice. "I cannot believe you'd actually be willing to throw your life away so easily."

"I am sorry, Sam."

"Apology noted. Now, get your ass over to the house, and kill John Tate. Leave Gina to herself… for Chris will finish the job himself that he started one year ago."

"Will do," he would say, and would hurry off. Dr. Loomis would pull a gun from his pocket, and would then load in six bullets into the chamber, closing it. "But sometimes," he would say with a whispered voice, "best to make sure the job is done." He would raise his head up a little bit, taking short steps, and would follow just behind Dr. Wynn.

Chapter 15

**"It's not possible," Gina would say, looking forward at the man in the doorway.** "My father died last year… Michael killed him!"

"No, sweetheart… those crazy occultists had me locked up in that hospital for all that time… keeping my drugged and restrained. But something happened tonight, and I was able to escape… Gina, what's wrong with Chris?"

She would look to him, and back down at Chris, and then back to John. John would just stare at the man, and Gina would look back to him, and would slowly take a few steps back. "My father is dead… he can't be alive… it's impossible."

"I am right here, honey. You can see me, hear me… hell, you're talking to me. Isn't that proof enough that it is possible I'm alive?"

"They are in the streets," John would say, looking to him.

"What," Gina would say, looking back to him, questioningly.

"They are filled in the streets, sir. How did none of them see you wandering around? And if you were in the hospital, why are you in street clothes?"

"Gina… you're coming with me… right now."

"Why," John would ask, looking to him. "Why don't you answer my question, sir?"

"Gina… come… right now."

"Why not, dad," Gina would say, looking to him. "Answer his question, daddy."

"Smart boy," he would say, showing a gun. "Now Gina, come with me now, or else, he gets a bullet between his eyes."

"No," John would say, stepping forward. "You don't have to do it Gina… we'll get out of this."

"Gina… now… or he dies."

Gina would look to John, and back at her father. "You promise you won't hurt him, daddy?"

"Gina-"

"I won't," he would say, smirking gently. "Now… come here…"

"You might wanna look behind you, first daddy."

"Why's that," he would return.

"Because Michael is about to kill you."

"Sure he is," he would say, laughing, glancing back. But that laugh would immediately end. Gina wasn't lying. The knife was lifted above his head. His eyes would widen; as he would turn around, aiming the gun. Getting off a single shot, the knife would come down, severing his right hand at the first. He would grab it, and begin to scream, he would then look to Michael, he would look him straight back. Once again, pulling back the knife, he would stab him in the head. He would let out a shrilling scream, as the knife would come out, and he would drop dead on the ground.

Michael would study his work only for a moment; his gaze would soon return to John, but then to Gina. John would look at him angrily. "Not this time," he would say, running at him. He would spear him out the door, against a wall. The sheetrock would easily crumble. John would then be pushed forward; Michael would come back on the back swing, cutting John across his chest.

He would grunt, angrily, feeling his back against the railing. Michael would draw back the knife, bring it down. John would duck out of the way, and Michael would lean over the edge of the bannister. He would then turn around, but not quick enough; John had already began his sprint, and would tackle Michael. They would break through the weakened banister, and fall downward. The floor, having been previously weakened and only covered by a few wooden boards, would give way and splinter from the combined weight of Michael and John.

Gina would put Chris down upon the ground, where he would stay in a seated position. Gina would slowly walk over to her father, looking him over. She would then look to the severed hand; she would pry the gun from his grip. Looking at his right wrist, he too had a tattoo of that damned Thorn symbol. She would stand up slowly, walking over and looking over the damaged section of railing.

Wood dust would have a light coating upon the second floor, where she had a bit of visibly. However, the further she looked down, the harder it was to make out if anything was still around there. She would look back into the room, seeing her brother from where she was standing. She would then take a few steps forward, just a few inches from the edge.

She would her the creaking of the wood, and would not even realize it, but before she could, the wood under her left foot would give out, and her foot would go right through. She would scream out in pain, and would then try to free herself; unthankfully, some of the wood was stronger in other parts than some of the rest of it.

Still struggling, she would hear some commotion from the reformed hole in the middle of the floor. She would peer over, and would call out. "John? John, is that you?"

She wouldn't hear a response; but she would see a form beginning to pull itself from the hole. The sawdust was too heavy; but she would be elated, thinking it was John.

"John, please… answer me!"

The sound of heavy footsteps coming up the floor could be heard, and she would look over. The form finally took a Shape; it was Michael. She would look at him horrified; she would aim the gun forward, pulling the trigger once. It would go off; missing him. The kick back would make her lose grip of the gun, and it would drop down through the hole.

She would begin to cry, looking back up at him, as he got ever so much closer to her. She would look down, crying out. "John! Please! Help me! Michael's coming! John!"

The sawdust would finally clear, and she could, for the most part, be able to clearly see down into the gaping hole in the floor. John was covered in a light layer of the dust; she would make out a blood mark upon his forehead. He was covered in a few pieces of ply wood. He was unresponsive, also, to her cry's for help.

She would look back to Michael, who was nearing the top of the staircase. Her foot lodged neatly into the floor, she would just fall back, crying softly to herself, awaiting her own demise.

Michael would now reach the top of the stairs. He would turn, and would slowly walk towards her. He would look down to her, and she would still have her eyes closed. He would raise up the knife; and just a moment before he would bring it down, he would stop himself.

Gina, realizing something was wrong, would look up to him. He was standing at total attention, hands at his sides.

"Hush, girl. Only I get choose who lives… and who dies," said a voice, as he would take slow steps up the stairwell. "Me, and me alone."

Chapter 16

**Dr. Loomis would come up the stairs slowly, walking next to Michael. **He would look down upon Gina, and would then look ahead into the room.

"It's sad, really, woman," Dr. Loomis would say, looking to her, with her trapped leg. "The new generation can begin, thanks to that insignificant man's vain attempt to save you."

"…But that can't be. Stephen-"

"Is dead. And that Strode woman, and her child. I disposed of them, myself."

"You son of a bitch," Gina would say, struggling to free her leg from its encasement. "Why are you doing this? What kind of human being are you?"

"You just don't understand. Before I took this assignment… I was a man whom was going to die. I had no use in living anymore… my body decayed quickly, and I was near death. But now, I've ascended, and fulfilled a higher purpose… and I will finish what I started."

"You're going to burn in hell."

"There is no heaven, or hell… all just some mythos that humanity created to diverge what is truly good and what is evil. But either way, we all are evil… we all have a binding darkness within us… one that strives to free itself from the chains that the good has put over it."

"And you've just merely broken those chains."

"You finally are getting the bigger picture. This is beyond you, beyond me. Beyond Michael, or your little brother. This is a higher power we work for, Samhain."

"The devil. You're all just a bunch of Satan worshipers."

"Name calling is for children, not for a grown adult." Dr. Loomis would slowly kneel beside her, looking to her. "This is important for me… you'd best stay there… God damn, you better stay there or else."

He would arise, looking up to the doorway, walking inside the room. He would look to Chris, and then to Gina's father. He would tilt his head, and then walk over to Chris.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch," cried out Gina, looking to Loomis. He would merely whisper to him.

"Kill for him," Loomis would say in a low, whispering voice. "Kill for him." He would pull a knife from his pocket, placing it next to Chris. He would arise to his feet, slowly exiting the room, and looking back. Chris' eyes would peer down to the knife, and would then return up. He would pick up the knife, and would slowly arise to his feet, turning around, his hand gripped tightly around the handle.

He would walk forward, eyes starring into Gina's. She would shiver from the mere look in his eyes… not starring at her, starring through her… into her soul… piercing inside of it. She could feel him… or what was left of him… afraid… not being able to escape from the darkness.

"Chris, please… listen to me… fight this… you have to. Come back to me, it'll be all right, you just got to fight it!"

Chris would stop for a moment. Loomis would once more repeat "kill for him," and Chris would continue his path towards his sister.

"Chris…" Gina would cry out, tears slowly running down her face. "You have to fight it… please Chris! Fight it! You have to!"

Chris would stop, his gaze looking back to Loomis. "Kill for him," he would say, Loomis eyes seeming to fill with a ever growing darkness. "Kill for _me._"

Chris would look back to Gina, and back up to Loomis. He would look down to Gina, and begin to walk forward once more, until he finally stood above her. He would slowly raise the knife above his head; and would stop there.

"Kill for him," Dr. Loomis repeated. "Kill for me, now!"

He would lower the blade slowly, to just beside his side. He would just stare out into nothingness; quiet as could be.

"Chris… kill for him."

There would be a thud like sound, and Michael would fall over the railing, and back down into the basement. Loomis would turn about, when a lead pipe would catch him in the side of the face.

A man would begin to pull Gina up, her leg finally freeing. Gina would turn to see her savior; it was John Tate.

"God… I thought you were dead," she said, seeing a light amount of saw dust covering him, with a cut upon the corner of his forehead.

"Yeah, we will be dead if we don't get the hell out of here, now." Gina would nod, pulling the knife out of Chris hand, and picking him up, and hugging him to her. They would both rush down the stairs, and past the gaping hole within the floor. Looking down, they could see the imprint Michael left upon the ground, but no Michael could be seen whatsoever.

They would merely look to one another, and would, as fast as they could, run from the a cursed house, and back out into the dark night. In the distance, they would hear the sounds of a party… and would run as fast as they could to it.

Dr. Loomis would sit up, touching his forehead, and would look down to the blood upon it. The wound upon his head would close up, before he stood up, watching the trio run off. "This is not over, by any means."

Chapter 17

**On the road, John would stop to get a breather, looking all around, and then back to Gina. "**We gotta keep running… as long as we're running, we'll be all right."

"Why didn't Chris kill me when he had the chance, John? Is he getting better?"

"I wish it was," he said, looking back to her. "He can't kill you, until Michael's work is completely done. If he can't get me, he's going to go after Stephen… Jamie's child. We gotta get back to him… make sure he's all right."

Gina would up to him, putting her hand upon his shoulder. "John… he's dead. Loomis got them… he got them all. I'm sorry."

"Then that means… this is the night… and I'm the last one. Oh God… I'm the last one," he would say, looking back behind him, and then back to her. "We have to keep going. We can run… somewhere… far away… just escape all this."

"John, get a hold of yourself! You know he'll chase you no matter where you go! He can't be bargained with, he can't be reasoned with. He doesn't feel pity, or remorse… and absolutely will not stop… until you are dead. And you know that was well as I do."

"…I do," John would say, pressing forward, walking out into the street, and looking as the party was still raging at the Parker house.

"But there… do you think we'd be safe there, John? I mean… we could put more people in danger with our presence."

"It's our only shot," John would return back to Gina. "If we're mixed in, Michael can't find us. We just have to wait it out a few more hours, and we'll be home free. And then, this all will be over…"

"…Over for now… but come next year… you know its never going to end if we keep running."

"…Do you have a better suggestion? Tommy's dead… my only flesh and blood relative is gone… so is the love of my life… I have nothing Gina… there's no use in me living further."

Gina would look to him, squeezing his shoulder gently. "You got me and Chris," she would say back to him. "We just saw our father get killed before our very eyes tonight… for the second time, John. But we gotta keep fighting… for when we give up… when you, give up… what about me and Chris? How self can you be, John. How selfish can you be."

John would look to her, and simply lower his head. "I'm sorry. Let's just head over to that party and make sure no one is tailing us."

"Agreed," she would say, looking behind her, not seeing anyone, before they would dart forward toward the Parker's house.

After they headed off, a familiar form would come out from behind a tree. It was Michael, gripping the handle of his kitchen knife.

Chapter 18

**Dr. Wynn would walk back to the old Myers house, seeing Dr. Loomis limping out from it. **"Sam," he would ask, looking to him. "You look like shit."

"Yeah well, I feel like it, too. That damned boy is still alive… I can't believe I've underestimated him. I won't make that same mistake twice."

"Well, we know where they are now," Wynn would say, looking to Dr. Loomis. "They went back to that party at the Parker place on Elm Street. We can pick them up there, and this this will all be over for us. Oh, and have you picked out who's going to be your replacement, Sam?"

"Of course I have, Wynn. I'm not that unprepared. As a matter of fact, I've had that role chosen since Halloween night 1978."

"Oh, you have, have you Sam?" Wynn would eye him a little at the moment, wishing he was a bit younger so he could control the next batch. But he knew he had gotten far too old; they all had. This was the first major "slip up" the cult has ever had, since it formed. He knew this had gone on for far too long, and things needed to be mended, once and for all.

"Of course, Terrance. And I do believe we both know him. Well, anyway, Sam, we can get them within the hour."

"I don't want them within the hour, Terrance. I want them dead, right now. I don't care if we have to perform the ritual right there at the party. The hours are growing shorter for us, Terrance… ever more shorter. The longer we live within these bodies, the longer we shall be eternally tortured, and you know that. I don't care if every child and teenager at that party has to die, we absolutely _must_ finish this tonight, even if I personally have to take care of Laurie's son myself."

"Wow Sam… I didn't realize you had such fire inside you."

"You don't realize a lot of what's going inside of me, Terrance Wynn. There's things you don't know… things you will never know. But come the end of this night, all damages will be repaired, and the natural order shall be reestablished. All things that were undone shall be finally done. Terrance, the night grows old, and we must get to that party, _right now._"

Terrance would for the first time get a glimpse into Sam's eyes. He could see beyond those blue orbs starring back at him, and could see something inside of him he didn't even knew existed. It wasn't Michael who was evil, it was Loomis. Wynn would slowly step back, looking at Sam, he would look back to him.

"You made a deal, Terrance Wynn," Loomis would say. But it wasn't his voice. This one was deep, low, and hoarse; a demonic voice; an evil voice. "And you can't go back on your deals." His voice would turn back to normal during the last sentence; and he would slowly walk away from Wynn, headed down the street toward the party.

"God… what have I done," Wynn would say, looking to Loomis.

"God has nothing to do with me, Wynn," Loomis would say, a howling laugh coming from deep within his throat.


	4. I, Chapters 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24

Interlude: Dr. Sam Loomis' Report, 1994

_A year before the 1995 Halloween night massacre, Dr. Sam Loomis published a report based on Michael Myers' case._

Harold Gazette, Warren County Times

Published July 30th, 1994

Michael Myers' Editorial

By Editor Ron Greggs

We here at the Harold Gazette like to pride ourselves in bringing you all the news on our states most notorious serial killer, Michael Myers. We have recently uncovered a document written by his doctor, Samuel Loomis. It was written 21 years ago, just after he was admitted to Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium. We have a copy of the original, unabridged, text below;

Michael Myers Patient Referral

By. Dr. Samuel Loomis,

Written May 19th, 1963

There are few times in any psychiatrists life when he comes across a patient that was so deranged he was considered a monster, by laymen's terms. A psychotic beast would be more appropriate for this case, in which I am speaking about the person who shares the name of the title of this piece; Michael Aubrey Myers.

I've been his personal psychiatrist for a little more than half a year; and I've already come to see something I've never experienced before. I've looked into his eyes… I've seen a darkness within them. No a darkness, as a nothingness; I would like to use the term nothingness, but the only nothing within him is the fact that his humanity is totally gone. He's become something beyond it. I do not know how to further explain it; other than to say he is not human.

I've studied him, for almost seven months, give or take two or three weeks. And I've come to realize is that he has a vale over everyone; but myself. I can see though it, I can see the evil inside of him. And its growing… one day, it will be far out of control of the minimum security of this sanitarium. Despite numerous attempts in the past, I haven't been able to get anyone to commit him to a higher security ward.

Maybe Michael knows more than he's telling, and is hiding something from everything. I have yet to come to a conclusion as to what that is… but I know he's plotting something. I see him looking out that window, everyday, not moving, not talking… acting as though he'd become catatonic. But really what it is he's become soulless… a wandering spirit of the damned.

My claims, as ill relevant as they may seem, are the God's honest truth. I know what he is… I just don't know why. The closer I try to get to the truth, the more questions I need to ask. Michael… is evil. Purely and simply put, he is evil.

I further see this patient is not properly under the care he should be. He needs constant twenty-four hour surveillance, under heavy medications, and be tied up, locked away, where he can never see the light of day again.

I may sound harsh and inhuman in my actions, but I swear, I speak the truth. Please, I implore you all to reconsider you choice to keep Michael within minimum security, without any real care. Michael isn't some child who did a wrong and will pay for it without a mind for the rest of his life. Michael is the essence of evil itself. The numerous hours I was in his presence I could feel the evil coming from him, like a burning fire… I could feel it within the very air I breathed.

I have spent six hours a day, for six months, trying to find something within him that is still good. It my be vain in my attempts to, but I must, at least, try… for, even now, if I can't reach him, maybe I can at least take him away from any chance he has to hurt anyone else.

I know… I just know he will go back to Haddonfield… to kill. Who he will kill, I don't know, and it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that he must be stopped, right here, right now. If he does go back to Haddonfield, I cannot blame myself, as hard as I try to get this all to go through, no one will listen to what I say.

That is why I have written this referral. To try and explain to you what he is. Michael Myers… is evil. And I beg you, I beg of you to at least consider the possibility… and listen to what I have to say. I would like to set up a meeting for as soon as possible in order to further discuss the situation with Michael Myers.

If you do not listen to what I have written here, what I have said at countless board reviews, hearings, and conferences, I do not want to come off as threatening, but it may be a dark day, when Michael decides to wake up, and come out of this… hibernation he seems to be in.

Some might call it a trance. I'd call it carefully played trickery. Michael knows exactly what he's doing… he's pretending to be catatonic, to be too far gone to be in any mental state to control his own body. I have seen nurses spoon feeding him, because he can't do it himself.

My word is as good as any other doctor in this state, the next state, or any state in this country of ours. A young man once came to the Sanitarium, on a field trip. He saw Michael, and I remember him looking at him with a horrified gaze.

When I asked him what was wrong, he nearly jumped. He told me, "I just… looked at those boys eyes… and they scared the shit out of me, completely." I vaguely remember the boy's name as being John. I doubt I and him are the only people out there who see beyond this… visage Michael has seemingly put over the entire sanitariums staff.

In conclusion, head council, I believe Michael Myers would be better suited at another location, with a higher security level, preferably one with a maximum security ward, heavily armed guards, and doctors more suited to take care of a patient like Michael Myers.

Sincerely,

Dr. Sam Loomis

That was the entire document. After previewing it some of our readers, here is some of their thoughts;

"I still think that Dr. Loomis guy is a nut," said Barry Simms, of Indianapolis, who came to visit Warren County for a few days, from his radio show 'Back Talk With Barry Simms.' "He's comparable to Ed Gein."

"Michael Myers is just a kid who went crazy one night," said Albert Callavici of Grover County. "I believe he just keeps going, and going, because he can't stop being crazy.

And for further information about Michael Myers, it shall be printed here, in The Harold Gazette.

_Shortly after the release of this article, writer, Ron Greggs, was found dead, his neck had been slit by a sharp blade. The case has yet to have been solved to this day._

The Haddonfield Revelation

"Samhain. In order to appease the gods, the Druid priests held fire rituals. Prisoners of war, criminals, the insane-animals-were burned alive. By observing how they died the Druids believed they could predict omens of the future. Ten thousand years later we've come no further. Samhain isn't goblins or evil spirits. It isn't witches or ghosts. It's the unconscious mind. We're all afraid of the dark inside ourselves."

-_Dr. Sam Loomis_

Chapter 19

**The roar of the music within the house was deafening; you could very well hear the sounds all the way down Grove Street. **The music wasn't the only thing that was obnoxiously loud. So were the party goers, mostly, juniors and seniors from the high school, with the few sophomores who were popular enough to be invited. As usual, the party scene was full with beer, and assorted drugs, and the social classes that were split into several groups; the football jocks and cheerleaders, who would be on steroids.

Another social group would be the baseball and basketball kids, who always seem to be able to hang with each other with little problem. The third and final group were the soccer kids, with the outcasts, which was mainly comprised of the dope heads and drug dealers.

And, it being Halloween night, no one really cared about their missing host, for this party was one of the best they'd ever been to. And it was, for some of them, the last one they'd ever go to.

John and Gina would arrive at the party, climbing through the crowd of people, and heading toward the living room. The would walk in, looking all around.

"Hey!" Gina would call out. No one would listen, and the party would go on. "Hey," she would cry out louder, yet still, no answer from anyone at all.

John would look to her, and smile. "There's only one definite way of getting everyone's attention." He would pull out his gun, aiming it into the air, and firing it off once. The entire crowd would stop, and would turn to where the gun shot was from. "Hey, everyone! Listen up, Gina here has something to tell you all."

He would put the gun away, and Gina would hand Chris over to him. She would climb on top of the small coffee table, looking over everyone. "Listen, everyone… Michael Myers is alive… and he's here… and he wants to kill me, and John here. Please, everyone, you have to get out of Haddonfield. There is this evil cult, and they want to turn all of you into mindless zombies and use you to be immortal."

"Whatever she's drinking, I want one," would call out one of the jocks, the entire group laughing amongst themselves.

"No man," said one of the dope heads. "What ever she's smoking, get me some of that shit!" The entire crowd would erupt in laughter, as she would look around.

"Listen, damn it. Michael Myers is alive, and is here to kill. And he'll kill anyone in his path, and that's a guarantee. Now, look, you can either run, or die with those who decide not to heed my warnings. Didn't you people learn from last year?"

"Michael Myers shouldn't be the one put into Smith's Grove, it should be you," called out another partygoer, and they would all laugh once again. The music would resume its level of loudness, and the party would presume, as though nothing had ever stopped it to begin with.

"Why won't anyone believe me," Gina would say to herself, grabbing her brother back from John. "I can't believe this, why won't anyone believe me?"

"Look… Gina… people don't believe things can really happen until they really happen for their own eyes to see it. In order for people to learn from their mistakes, mistakes need to happen. I didn't believe my mother every day she told me Michael Myers was alive, and still out there. I just thought it a whole load of shit she'd been shoveling down my throat for seventeen years. But I learned my lesson. I found two of my friends butchered to death by that maniac. And now, my wife, and my child… and any living relative's I had, any friends. They're all dead. I believe I've learned from my mistake. We've warned them, there isn't much else we can do beyond that."

"So, what are you saying? Let all this kids stay here so they can be systematically slaughtered, one by one? Or, put into that crazy cult? I can't just let that happen, John, and you know that."

"I do," John would say, looking into her eyes. "But right now, we are on the run for our own lives. It's either we run, and get away, or we stay and fight with them, and possibly die. And if I die, remember, your next, and that little boy you're holding is going to finish what he was supposed to almost a year ago. You know that as well as I do."

She would lowly begin to sob to herself. "I just wish all this would be over," she would say to herself, looking down at the ground, several tear drops falling and landing upon the carpeted floor. "I wish I could go home, to my father, give him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. See Chris playing with the other neighborhood kids. I wish Glen was still alive. I wish Sheryl, and Bunny… all of them, were here today. But I know wishes aren't meant to come true, John. I know that now. I'm starting to get it all… I'm destined to die a broken, old, woman."

"Now, don't say that," he would say, putting a hand upon her shoulder. "We'll get through this. We will. Chris will be all right, you'll be all right. What ever it takes, I swear, this will all be over soon. Even if I have to die trying, I have to."

Looking back to him, she would slide her hand into his, looking up to him, squeezing his gently. "If I die… I want to die with a fight, and I want to have no weakness… I want to go out, like a great person. Trust me, if you fight, I'll fight, no matter what. To the end of both of us, I promise, this will go down even if we die."

"…Together?"

Standing up a bit, she would plant a kiss on his lips, looking to him. "Together," she would say, with a bit of a smile.

Meanwhile, outside the house, Michael Myers watched the on goings of the party, mainly leaving his dark eyes watching the two from outside. He would slowly walk behind the house, and to a back door, looking in. He could see the layout of a kitchen; someone was inside a fridge, looking for a beer.

Michael would slowly turn the knob on the back door, it creaking slowly open. He would walk inside, looking at the man inside the refrigerator. He would slowly walk behind him, his heavy breathing coming from within the mask.

The man would quickly turn around, looking behind him. He saw someone left the back door wide open, and would walk over to close it. He would then turn around, looking all around. Seeing no one, he would merely shake it off as nerves. Walking back to the refrigerator, he would stick his head in.

What he missed was the feet that could be seen underneath the door; hiding the man hiding behind it. Immediately, the door would slam closed, the headless body falling down to the floor. Michael would look up, seeing a nice set of kitchen knives, right there, on the counter top. He would pull one out slowly, examining the blade.

He could see those black eyes within in the blade, and would stay on them.

"Hey man where are those beers… Holy shit!" One of the party goers would say, looking to Michael. Michael would pull out another blade, throwing it with his free hand. The blade would watch the partygoer between the eyes; he would drop down to the floor, with a simple thud.

Michael would walk forward, and further into the party. He would finally arrive into the living room area, catching a glimpse of the two in a short lip lock.

Chapter 20

**The mob of cult members would continue scouring the streets, unaware of where the two were hiding.** Even though their leader knew exactly where they were, he did not bother to tell any of them; he wanted this moment to be a pleasure for him, and not be shared by anyone else, save Dr. Wynn. He would continue to walk towards the house were the party still roared, and would look back, as Terrance would catch up to Dr. Loomis.

"I don't have time for this, Dr. Wynn," he would say, looking back to him. "I really don't."

"Dr. Loomis, we are only a few steps away from arriving at that house, and finishing this off. But what if they get away again? What if we fail once more?"

"We won't," he would say, his voice sounding strong and confident. "I can see through Michael's eyes… he seems them… right now. All he has to do is kill that Tate boy, and our troubles will finally be over."

"But what if they do escape," he would say, looking to Loomis.

"If they escape the night, the ritual can't end. So, if they do happen to escape, we kill the girl, the boy, and John Tate."

"Dr. Loomis! That goes against everything that we stand for! You can't do that. Samhain will be displeased."

"He will not." And that's all he would say, as he would continue walking, ever growing closer to the house.

"How do you know what Samhain wants," Dr. Wynn would say, putting his hand upon Dr. Loomis shoulder.

"I know," he would say, his voice becoming deep and demonic. He would grab Dr. Wynn's hand, crushing it within his own. Dr. Wynn would go down to his knees, as Dr. Loomis would pull a gun, putting it up against his wrist. "You know," he would say, his voice normal again, "by severing the wrist, just below that mark, you are gone from this cult, and all your powers are too. How would you like that? I'll just blow your wrist off, and then, have the cult members eat you alive. Samhain needs a sacrifice, lets make it you, Terrance."

Dr. Loomis would release his hand, and just look down at him. "I pity you, Wynn. You don't know the true nature of me, or of Thorn. When you conjured Samhain up, you didn't realize what it would do to you, or what you would become. You don't control fate, Samhain controls it… _I_ control it."

Dr. Wynn would rise to his feet, looking back to him, rubbing his wrist.

"Go get some gasoline," Dr. Loomis would say, turning around. "Get some of the guys to get it. Douse the house in flames, and burn it down to the ground. I don't want any evidence this time… go it?"

"Yeah, I got it," he would say. For the first time, in a long time, Dr. Terrance Wynn would feel fear. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this much fear within him; maybe the day he knew he'd failed Sam back in 1995, the last time he knew he'd failed him far too much. He wanted to make amends, and he knew, no matter what, he couldn't screw up again, or that meant sure death. He would nod, and run up to a few of the members, gathering them together, and they would head down the road to the nearby gas station.

Dr. Loomis would walk up to the front door, peering inside. He could see Gina and John, rather close to each other, and Michael, in the background, unseen by any of the party goers. He decided this was too fun to miss out on, and would merely watch from the window just near the front door.

Chapter 21

**John would back out of the kiss, looking to Gina, looking into her eyes, with a hazy stare. "**Gina… I'm sorry… I don't have the feelings for you that you may have for me. You're a beautiful girl… but I loved Molly… and you loved Glen… trust me… this could never work out."

"I know it can't," she would say, hugging him. She would close her hand, her brother entrapped between the two. John would slowly move his arms, to return the short embrace, whispering to her. "Hey, everything will be all right… don't worry… we'll get through it… we will… trust me on this one."

She would merely nod her head against his shoulder. She would lift her head, looking forward. Her eyes would widen, as she would pull from him. She would back away slowly, and he would look into her eyes.

"Gina, what's the matter?" He didn't even have to ask. He could see the reflection within her eye; Michael Myers was only a few feet behind John. He would turn around quickly, and he would be gone. He would look back to Gina, who was still looking on in a mortified gaze of horror.

He would walk up to her, getting as close to her as he could. "Where did he go," he would say, looking to her. "Where did he go, Gina?"

"He was right there, now he's gone," she said, looking up to John. "There he was standing, and when you turned around, he just disappeared."

"That's not possible," John would say, looking there. He would pull out the gun once more, looking around.

"Look, I got five more shots with this. If we need to, go up the street, and run as fast as you can. If Michael's here, I'll take him on, myself. But you just got to make sure you survive until the morning, got me?"

"Why, John? I don't understand…"

"…Look… Tommy once told me the ritual is complete after the last member of the bloodline is killed on Halloween, and the next sacrifice dies as well. But, if I die, and Chris doesn't kill you, the curse will be broken, and Chris, next year, can't become the one accursed."

"What? Why?"

"If you run from here, run from Haddonfield, and never come back, you'll be safe. Trust me, Gina… the boy who is cursed has to be below the age of eleven. Chris is nine, and at the age of eleven, he won't be able to be put under the curse. Trust me, Gina, this will all work. You just got to survive to the morning. Once that happens, take Chris as far away from Haddonfield as possible, and never look back. You'll be safe, you'll see."

"I can't just leave you here to die, John. And you know that."

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to." He would look back to her, and then behind him, and back to her. "You have to run away from here, get out of Haddonfield. If you don't, you'll die, I'll die, and Chris' soul will be tormented for years."

Looking to him, her eyes would begin to full with tears, and a few would roll down her soft pale skin. "You know I could never leave your side, John. I just couldn't. I told you that, if I had to die, it would be by my friends side, and you're all I got. If I can save Chris, I'd do anything to save my little brother's life. Anything."

"You're a good sister, Gina," John would say, looking to her. "You'll do great things someday."

"…And so will you," she said, looking to him. "So will you, you just gotta beat this thing, same as I."

They would just look on to each other, unaware as Michael Myers had hid amongst the partygoers, and slowly closed in upon the two, while Dr. Loomis watched from just outside the house.

Chapter 22

**Arriving just behind the house was Wynn, with the men he'd collected to get the gasoline. **They began to throw the gasoline all over the house, while Wynn stood by, just watching, hands deeply stuffed into his pockets.

He would pull out a matchbox, holding it firmly within his hand, looking to them, as the gasoline covered a part of the house. He would watch as they backed off, looking to the house.

"You were a good man, Jonathan Parker, and I'm sorry you had to die. But your death shall not be in vain; for now, this will reconcile the wrongs that need to be righted. Trust me, John, your death shall not be in vain."

He would strike the match, tossing it at the house. He would watch as the gasoline would ignite, and he would smile.

"Time to clear out, everyone," he said, watching the fire quickly grow in size. They would all run off, and he would slowly step off, through the bushes, looking back. "This is your game now, Sam… time to play the cards right."

He would turn around, walking down the long street, whistling the tune to "Don't Fear the Reaper," as he would disappear into the dark night.

Inside the house, the partiers would still be unaware of the dangers that surrounded each of them. Michael would watch, patient as always, as the two discussed their tactic in order to escape this party. Just as he was about to sprint into action, and take out his nephew once and for all, there would be a scream.

"Fire," someone would come out. Everyone thought it was a joke, until the thick black smoke began to move into the room. The entire crowd would all, at once, rush to the door. John and Gina would be separated, while the partiers ran straight for the front door.

Busting it open, they would run franticly out into the street. Dr. Loomis would turn and watch them run from the party. But he wanted a few more sacrifices to Samhain… he needed a few more. So he ran, closing the door, and jamming the knob. Several people tried to push it open.

"Open the door, man," cried one of the partygoers, smashing his hand against the doorway. Dr. Loomis would merely stand there, grin running over his face.

John and Gina could now clearly see Michael. As someone would run by him, he would stick out his arm, the person smacking against it, the loud snapping of their neck echoing through the room. The remainder of people huddled against the door would decide to take it up themselves to try and get past The Shape.

One would pick up a lamp, and smash it over him. He would merely look to him, grab him by the throat, and throw him into the television head first, right through the tube. Sparks would fire from the destroyed set, as a trail of blood would slowly slither down to the floor.

One man would pick up a stereo remote, and would throw it at him. It would smack against his head, and the song "Die Die My Darlin" by Metallica would blast over the radio, as he would walk forward, lifting up the idiot who threw the remote. Plunging the knife into him, he would throw his limp body away, it smashing through a coffee table.

A girl would scream, running past Michael. He would turn, throwing his knife, the blade connecting with the back of her head. She would fall flat on the ground.

"He's weaponless," cried out one of the jocks, cracking his neck. "We can take him." Five of the jocks nodded, and would form a circle around him. Two would run at him at the same time from either side; he would grab their heads, smacking them together, each one exploding upon the impact on the other. Michael would look at one, who was running at him. The jock speared him back, through a window.

The jock would rise, looking back to everyone. "I got the bastard!" Then, from behind, a large piece of glass would rip through him, and right through his heart. A single droplet of blood would fall from the sharp edge of the glass, a she would look up at the crowd. A small dribble of blood would run from his lips, down his chin, as he would fall backwards, the glass pushing further through his body, severing his shoulder from his neck.

Michael would climb back into the house, standing back up, and admiring his own handiwork.

"Oh, fuck this," said one jock, turning tail and running into the kitchen. As he went into the kitchen, the fire had so badly burned the area, the kitchen ceiling collapsed on top of him, crushing him in only a matter of seconds.

The remaining guests would look to Michael, who would begin to move to the last of the partiers. They would huddle together and scream, until a bullet rang out, connecting with Michael's temple, knocking him down to the ground.

John Tate stood holding the gun, looking to them. "Go out that window, right now," he ordered, looking to them. "This may be your only chance to escape, now move it, damn you!"

They wouldn't hesitate a moment to get the hell out of Dodge. The would run as fast as they could, climbing out of the open the window. John would look down to Michael on the ground, when he would turn around, looking to Gina. "Go upstairs… hide… somewhere. Please, go!"

Gina wouldn't hesitate, either; she ran as fast as she could up the stairway, as John would turn around, looking to Michael. Michael's fingers would begin to twitch, as he would begin to slowly sit up. John would unload another round into his chest, knocking Michael back down to the ground.

Looking him over, he would unload a third round into Michael. "Three left," he would say to himself. Drawing back the hammer once more, unloading a forth into Michael's chest cavity. Michael would begin to rise, and John would aim the gun, firing it at his chest, the bullet passing straight through it. He aimed the final shot between Michael's eyes; hoping to blind him. Drawing back the hammer, he would steady his shot, pulling the trigger.

Click. The final round didn't go off. Or did it? John's mind would race back to just less than a half hour ago, when he fired off one round to gather the attention of the partiers.

"Oh, fuck," he would say to himself, dropping the gun down to the floor. He would turn tail, and run up the stairs.

Michael wouldn't follow; he would turn around, walking over to the girl. He withdrew the blade from the back of her head, turning back, and heading towards the stairs, and his final victim.

Chapter 23

**Enjoying the marvelous splendor from his own first row seat outside the house, Dr. Loomis was rather pissed to see the supposed heroes hiding upstairs.** He went to the front door, opening it up, and slowly walking inside the house. He would walk into the living room, looking over the dead bodies, and seeing the massacre Michael had left here.

And boy, was it enjoyable by Sam Loomis' tastes. For years, people saw him only as some kooky man who preached about evil… when he was the evil himself. Samhain, the night of the harvest, it was all under his control. He would walk over to the man who'd been split at the neck and shoulder, surprised about how well the cut was. He would turn, hearing some noises upstairs, a smile coming over his face.

"Good, Michael… that's my good boy. Make sure it all goes as planned, Michael." He would look down to his watch, seeing the time grew short, and he knew it. He was getting rather anxious. He wanted this over and done with, this night. He would slowly walk to the stairwell, looking up it.

A familiar scream of terror from the female ringed in his ears. He remembered how good it felt to hear it that first Halloween, and all the subsequent Halloween's there after. He almost felt a rush of utopia over his body; a sort of rush of power running through him.

He would like this feeling. He knew it was one of the few instances in his life he had such a feeling. Every year, and every death, felt better and better to him. Like he was absorbing it into him. He would slowly close his eyes, and merely bask in the splendor of the rush of feeling over his body.

He would look back, seeing the one boy who was stabbed, as trying to drag himself away, and escape.

"Now," Dr. Loomis would say, looking to him. "This just won't do." He would walk to the couch, grabbing a pillow, turning the teenager over onto his back. He would shove the pillow over his face, and hold it there. He could feel the desperate gasps for air beneath his hand, and the boys weakened hands grabbing, and scratching at Dr. Loomis' flesh. But it didn't matter to him. This is what he enjoyed. Watching people suffer.

He would feel the boys fighting beginning to weaken, his hands last ferocious and less frantic, until they would fall smack down upon the ground. Beneath his hand, he would feel no more struggle for air. The boy was dead. He would pull the pillow back, looking to the boy.

"Poor boy… you're a victim of circumstance and chance… do not worry… you won't have to worry about getting anymore acne, or girls. All you have to worry about his your eternal soul burning down in hell."

He would rise up, playing his favorite game. He would place his foot on the boys neck, applying pressure. He would count the amount of time it would take before he heard the satisfying _crack._ Eight seconds. Smiling about the dead bodies newly added broken neck, making it look more like a accident.

Hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs, he would draw his gun, aiming it at the stairwell.

Moments before, upstairs, John would run, putting his hands to his lips, calling out. "Gina! Gina! Where are you," he would say, looking all around. Then, Gina would open a bedroom door, seeing John. "Quick," she said, looking to him. "In here!"

He would run into the room, and Gina would close the door behind him, locking it.

"That won't be enough," he would say, looking to a dresser. "Help me move this."

They would both pull and push on the dresser, until it blocked the entire door. John would run, dragging a chair, and putting it up against the dresser, as Gina, too, would help barricading the door. She would look around, trying to find anything to block the door.

It would be then when they'd hear the doorknob attempting to be turned. They would grow silent at that moment, looking to the door. The sound of a hand beating against the door was also heard, to the point where the wooden door could be heard cracking and splitting.

Then, as quick as it had began, it stopped. John and Gina would continue to watch the door, in total silence.

"Is he gone," she would say, looking to him.

"Shh… I don't know," he would return, eyes flickering from the light, as he would approach the door.

Just then, the wall would explode in pieces of sheetrock and wood, as Michael would rip through it like it were tinfoil. He would slowly raise his head, eyes setting upon John.

Gina would let out a shrilled scream, grabbing her brother and running to the furthest corner of the room, watching as uncle and nephew stood off once more. John would look him dead in the eyes, and begin to speak.

"I'm not afraid of you, Michael," he would say. "I don't fear you… because… I know… I've beaten you before… I'll do it again."

Michael would begin to walk forward, toward John, until he heard some creaking below him. He would look down as John would jump onto the bed.

"See you in hell."

The ground beneath him would give out, and Michael would fall, straight into the burning kitchen. Gina would look back to John, with a sigh of relief.

John would look back to her, and would roll off the bed. "Come on, lets get the hell out of here." Gina would merely nod, going over the bed, and following John. Just then, the floor would break, and a burning hand would come out, grabbing Gina's leg. She would scream, and John would begin to kick it.

He would then see Michael's knife near the hole. He would run over to it, picking it up, running back, and then stabbing his hand through the wrist, pulling it back out. The sound of the floor giving out beneath would cause another hole to be made, and Gina would jump free, as would John, the blaze growing beneath them. They would rush toward the stairs, going down them, until to be greeted by the barrel of a handgun.

"Hello, kids," Dr. Loomis would say, smile wrapping over that old, aging face.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Origin Of Michael Myers

_The following was found in the wake of Smith's Grove being under suspicion of having possibly connections with the eight Halloween night events._

_Fate. It was fate that had decided who be chosen for be the carrier of Thorn. No body knows why fate chose Michael Myers over a hundred other possible candidates, maybe it was because of his rather violent nature as a child. His parents were both parts of a Druid cult, which worshipped the God of Samhain. They knew the risks in giving their son to him. But they did either way, for they would both be rewarded for their small sacrifice._

The gift to them is immortality; until the time in which a new carrier shall be chosen, they are immortal, impervious to injury, sickness, or even certain death… there are no know ways of taking out someone who is under the affliction of Thorn itself.

However, those of whom are rewarded (which also include most of the cult members as well) can be killed, but the method is still unknown. However, it does involve some sort of dismemberment of the human body.

How can you tell if you're in the company of a cultist? Simple. Each member of the cult is inducted at the age of eighteen, UNLESS, he had direct contact with the one afflicted with Thorn, then he is exempt into entering the cult.

Another way of telling, which is the most definite, is the mark of Thorn, which comes in the form of a symbol, like this one; (IMAGE UNAVAIABLE)

This small symbol depicted above is the rune mark for Thorn. Thorn is said to be deadly and dangerous; and should not be used for purposes of evil. However, in Michael Myers case, its already too late to save him. However, its never too late to save from further damages of Thorn. By spreading the word of Thorn, we shall save many lives…

Or, maybe… threaten many. By having the knowledge there is a power out there great enough to grant a mortal man, or woman, the curse of immortality, will greatly change the human being inside of them.

By allowing a power as great as this to exist… we are dooming out own lives.

Thorn has to be stopped… but… maybe… there is no way to stop it…

_The author of the piece is unknown, however, his claims and threats of a world ending curse are believed to be psychotic innuendo. _


End file.
